Summer Love?
by XxXBeautifulXxXDreamerXxX
Summary: Rose and Scorpius have been best friends their entire lives. The summer of their fifth year everything starts to change. When a boy starts flirting with Rose will Scorpius say something about his feelings or just bury them down deep?
1. Chapter 1

_I love this pairing so I'm going to write another story for them. I already have one story and a one shot so you can go check them out._

_*There's a link on my profile to Rose's clothes and all of the characters. Go check them out. _

* * *

Scorpius' Point of View:

I watched her as her head kept bobbing as she tried to stay awake. I rolled my eyes before sitting back against the seat of the train so she could lie on my shoulder. When she saw what I did she lay against me and soon enough I could feel her soft breathing against my neck.

"You're so in love with Rose, mate!" Nat Finnegan said, earning a punch from Albus. "What? It's not like everyone wasn't thinking it, I was just the only one to say something about it out loud."

"Oi, that's my sister you're talking about there! She's not allowed to love anyone, much less a Malfoy. Our grandfather would kill her," Hugo said around a mouthful of chocolate.

I flinched at his words but didn't say anything. I hated what my last name did to people; it made them think that I was just like my father and my grandfather. I wasn't like that; I was a Ravenclaw with Rose instead of a Slytherin. I tried so hard for people to ignore my last name so much that I had the highest grades in our entire school.

Albus seemed to notice my discomfort because he punched me in the shoulder and said, "Ignore Hugo, that's what the rest of the family does. Our whole family loves you, they always have. It's sort of the reason you're spending the summer with Rose."

I nodded but didn't say anything but that was normal though. I didn't really talk that often, I was always afraid that I would say something and make others think I was a total idiot. I was usually an observer; I watched people and tried to figure out why they did certain things.

Nat, Albus, Hugo, Daniel Wood, and Isaiah Couch were playing a game of exploding snaps when we someone knocked on our car door. It opened and Lily walked inside with her hand on her hip.

"We're almost to the station. Rose told me to come and make sure she was awake so she could go change out of her robes. Scorpius, please wake her," she said, smiling before skipping back outside.

I shook Rose's shoulders. When her big blue eyes blinked open I felt my heartbeat accelerate, yeah, I was a total loser. Maybe I was in love with her, I'd never really thought about it. She was my best friend and we did everything together. Being in love with her could ruin our five year friendship and I wouldn't want to do that.

"We're about to come up to the station, Lily said that you wanted to change," I whispered, smiling at her sleepy face.

She nodded and tried to get up only to stumble and fall back onto my lap. I laughed and stood up with my hands on her hips as I guided her out of the car and towards the changing rooms. I handed her the bag she'd sat out and waited while she changed into street clothes.

She came out in an outfit that was so Rose it looked like it was made for her. She had on huge dream catcher earring in one ear and a black stud in the other, the way her hair was pulled back the dream catcher was on full display. She had on a tribal print summer dress that I'd been with her when she bought. The heels she was wearing made her legs look miles long and I bit my lip to keep in my growl.

"Let's go back to the car, lovely," she said, holding out a hand to me.

I took it and intertwined our fingers together. I felt the cool metal of the ring I'd given her on her twelfth birthday biting in my skin and grinned. She was wearing something that I'd gotten her.

When we walked back into the car all of the boys started stopped talking. I raised my eyebrows and sat back down with Rose at my side. I saw Isaiah eyeing our intertwined fingers with a glare but he didn't say anything about it. I wonder what that meant.

Rose's Point of View:

I sat watching the boys play their game with Scorpius' hand clasped in mine. He was my best friend and he has been since we were in our first year. I know that my father told me that I shouldn't even talk to him and that I should get better grades than he did but I didn't. I got perfect scores on everything I did without really trying but I let Scorpius be the top of the class. I loved seeing the pride on his face when the teachers bragged about how well he'd done.

The moment he told me to stay away from Scorpius pretty much made him my best friend. I got onto the train and searched for the familiar blonde head. When I found him I sat next to him on the train and pretty much forced him to be my friend. The rest, as they say, is history.

I felt the train coming to a stop and I started to bounce in my seat. Scorpius smirked before squeezing my hand and letting it go. When it finally stopped I flew off of the train and scanned the platform for my dad. When I saw him, Uncle Harry, and Uncle George I launched myself at him, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck.

He wrapped his around my waist and lifted me off of the ground, spinning me around. "Daddy, I missed you so much! I'm never staying at school over a break again."

He kissed the side of my head before putting me down. "No you're not; I don't know what possessed me to say that you could. I need my Rosie fix."

"Rose Weasley, you're almost sixteen and you're still excited to see your dad? What does that say about your character?" Uncle George said, putting his hands on his hips.

I saw that I was the only kid who'd come over here, the rest of them had stopped to talk to their friends and say goodbyes. I shrugged my shoulders before jumping as high as I could to wrap my arms around Uncle George.

That seemed to be what he wanted because he lifted me as well and I was spun again. I'd gotten my mum's height so all my family towered over me except mum and Uncle Harry. I had long legs though that I often accentuated with heels. A lot of the boys at Hogwarts have taken notice and I wasn't single for very long. This was the first time that I've been single during a summer since second year when I'd blossomed.

"That's okay; just ignore your Uncle Harry. I'm fine, I'll just stand here and hug Ron," Uncle Harry said, wrapping his arms around dad's middle.

"Oi dad, why are you hugging Uncle Ron? Don't you know that we go to school with these kids? They're going to tear us to pieces," Albus shouted, covering his face.

I laughed and pulled Uncle Harry away from my father. He smiled and hugged me tightly before letting go and hugging his children. I walked over to Scorpius and leaned against his side. I saw my dad glaring at us so I stuck my tongue out at him, making him smile.

"All of the children are here now; let us go to the car!" George shouted. "The chariot awaits us!"

I jumped onto Scorpius' back and made sure that I wasn't flashing any one. I saw Lily jump onto James and we started racing towards the car. George saw us and started running too, I heard the others laughing behind us but we didn't stop.

Once we reached the car I saw that James had gotten there first with us right on his heels. Uncle George was last, he was bent over with his hands on his knees and he was breathing fast.

"You kids have finally bested your Uncle George. It was bound to happen sometime but it's still a sad day," George said, wiping an imaginary tear off his cheek.

We all just rolled our eyes before piling inside the car. I ended up sitting on Scorp's lap because there wasn't anywhere else for me to sit. I saw my dad eye us with the rearview mirror but just acted like I didn't and leaned back against his chest.

* * *

_Drop a couple of reviews if you're reading._


	2. Chapter 2

_I realized just now that I hadn't put a link to the stuff on my profile but it is there now so you can see what the characters look like._

* * *

Rose's Point of View:

When the car parked in front of the burrow I felt a surge of happiness course through me. I loved being her more than anything in the entire world. I learned to fly in the backyard of this place and took my first steps on the inside with my grandpa holding my hand.

"You're always so happy when you're here," Scorpius whispered as we walked inside. "I think it's the only place other than the Quidditch Pitch that you smile at."

I rolled my eyes before launching myself at my Uncle Bill. He smiled and pulled me tightly to his chest before passing me over to Uncle Charlie. When he let me down I wrapped my arms tightly around Grandpa and grandma.

"It's lovely to see you too, daughter that I went through seventy agonizing hours of labor to give birth too," my mum said.

I turned around to see her pulling Scorpius into a hug and whispering something in his ear. When he walked over to Aunt Ginny and hugged her I wrapped my arms around mum's waist. She kissed the side of my head and held onto me tightly.

"I missed you so much! Your father wouldn't shut up about you staying at school with Scorpius! Next time you're both coming home, okay?" she whispered.

I nodded before giving Aunt Ginny the final hug and walking into the living room. I sat next to Lily on the couch and watched as she made a paper crane dance around the room. She was so talented when it came to Charms, just like her namesake.

"You could do that too if you focused enough in class, you know?" a voice said from beside me. "You're always too into your Muggle books that you hide from Flitwick."

I rolled my eyes before elbowing Scorpius in the ribs. "I'm sorry that I can't be the perfect student like you are. I've asked you to tutor me but we saw how that worked, didn't we?"

Let's just say that he was very dedicated to his work and I liked to goof off. We worked really well together if you didn't put knowledge into it; we were just too different when it came to that.

He shrugged his shoulders and was about to speak but a sudden pop made us jump to our feet. Someone must have Apparated in but I thought everyone was already here. I heard mum and Aunt Ginny start to trill and dad and Uncle Harry start laughing.

"Rose, the Longbottoms and the Scamanders are here! Come say hello," mum shouted.

I grabbed Scorp's hand and dragged him behind me outside into the back yard. Lorcan and Lysander were standing with Frank and Alice talking quietly. We walked up to them and Alice hurriedly wrapped her arms tightly around me.

"It's so great to see you, Rose! I feel like I never see you at school anymore!" she said, making my ears ring slightly.

She let me go and ran over to Albus to pull him into a hug. I bumped Scorpius' hip with mine and gestured over to Al's red cheeks. They were both so in love with each other but too blind to see it, quite sad actually.

"You're looking quite well, Rose," Frank said, pulling me into a hug.

He'd graduated last year so I hadn't seen him in a while. He was a Gryffindor in school and quite popular with the girls so we didn't really talk a lot. He was really handsome so I could understand why everyone wanted to be around him but he wasn't really my type.

"That year in Egypt did wonders for you, Frank. You're tan and very lovely," I said, kissing his cheek as I pulled back from the hug.

I turned over and saw that Scorpius was deep in a conversation with the twins about Quidditch so I didn't interrupt them. I ended up walking over towards the gardens to sit alone for a while. Don't get me wrong, I absolutely adored my family, but sometimes they get a little hard to handle.

"Rose, I know you're out here to be by yourself but I could really use someone to talk to right now," Victorie said, making me jump slightly.

She walked out of the shadows and sat next to me on the little stone bench. I saw that she had bags under her eyes and they look like they were bloodshot, sort of like she'd been crying. I took her hands in mine and waited for her to start talking.

"Teddy and I haven't been seeing eye to eye lately. I've been staying with mum and dad instead of at our house because our fights are getting so bad. I've been getting sick lately and I went to the healers to see what's wrong," she said, tears streaming down her face.

I had no idea that this was happening, she and Teddy had been together since she was a second year and he was a third year. The fact that they were fighting meant that something must really be wrong. I made a mental note to talk to him at some point soon.

"Vic, what's wrong? You know that you can tell me anything and I won't tell anyone," I said, rubbing my thumbs over her knuckles.

"Rosie, I'm pregnant!" she whimpered, burying her face in my neck and sobbing. "I don't know what to do; I haven't talked to Teddy in two weeks. He was so scared to have children because he was afraid that he would give the werewolf gene to our baby."

I just held her while she sobbed in my arms. I had no clue what to say to her to make it better for her. I knew that she wanted to have kids but she'd agreed to adopt so they didn't have to worry about the moon problem.

Once she'd calmed herself down I walked inside with her leaning against me. We snuck up into the upstairs bathroom where I sat her down and cleaned her up. I heard someone knock on the door and saw Victorie freeze.

"It's me," Scorpius said from the other side of the door.

I looked at Victorie and saw her nod so I open the door to let Scorpius pile into the small bathroom with us. He held up some tissues and Victorie gave him a grateful smile before wiping her eyes. She muttered a spell under her breath making her makeup reappear on her face.

"Thank you two so much! I don't know what I would've done without your help," Vic said, pulling us both into a hug. "Rosie, you can tell Scorpius and only Scorpius."

She left us alone in the bathroom so I turned to Scorpius and saw him sitting on the edge of the tub looking at me expectantly. I sat on the seat of the commode before telling him everything that Victorie had told me.

"Whoa, that's some heavy stuff. What's she going to do if she is pregnant?" he asked, crossing his legs. "Is she going to keep it or give it up for adoption?"

Before I could respond I heard another knock on the door and Albus came inside with us. "I'm not even going to ask why you two are in here together. Grandma just finished dinner and she's looking for you two."

I nodded and skipped down to the kitchen to eat the amazing food that I'm sure was on the table. The table was charmed to be bigger so everyone could fit at it but there were still not enough seats so we ended up sharing most of the time.

I was sitting in one of the smaller chairs so I didn't have to share but when I saw Scorpius standing off to the side I scooted over and pulled him down next to me. Grandma was talking about something but I was playing with Scorp's sweater sleeve instead of listening.

Once everything was quiet we all started digging into the food. I couldn't help but laugh when I heard mum reprimand my father for eating too fast. We all laughed before continuing to eat.

Scorpius' Point of View:

I was sitting next to Rose and trying to ignore Rose's heady scent. The strawberry mint smell that surrounded me was making my mouth water. I wanted her more than anything but our friendship was everything to me.

"You're barely eating anything there, dearie. We've got to put some meat on your bones," Grandma Weasley said, pinching my shoulder.

I smiled at her and placed more potatoes onto my plate to satisfy her. I hear Rose's tinkling laughter next to me so I hit her leg with my knee.

"Don't hit me, I didn't do anything. You're scared of my grandma," she whispered, smirking at me with those perfect lips.

"Yes I am, she's a very scary woman. All of you Weasley women are," I said, louder than I meant to.

"Look at that, he may be a Malfoy but he has some sense. Way to go," Mr. Weasley said, nodding in my direction over his glass.

Was that him accepting me?

* * *

_I thought that would be a cute way to end it._


	3. Chapter 3

_This is sort of short and it's also a filler chapter but you get some insight into Rose's feelings for Scorpius. _

_*Rose's outfit is on my polvore account and the link is on my profile so yeah._

* * *

Rose's Point of View:

It was a few weeks into our summer break when I woke up to Scorpius sprawled across me, snoring. I rolled my eyes before pushing him off and walking towards the bathroom to shower. Once I was clean I walked downstairs and jumped at the sight of Albus and Isaiah sitting on my couch watching TV.

"What are you two doing here this morning? Don't you have a house, Albus?" I asked, biting into my apple and plopping down on the loveseat across from them.

"Lily had a sleepover last night and this morning they decided to have a movie marathon of the grossest movies ever so we thought we'd come hang out with you and Scorp. Where is he?" Albus asked, tossing the remote onto the couch.

"I'm right here," a sleepy voice said from behind me.

I turned around to see a sleepy Scorpius standing there. He threw his arms over his head and yawned, making a strip of his stomach appear, his happy trail barely visible against his alabaster skin. Then I saw his boxers barely hitting the V of his hips, I bit my lip to stop myself from groaning out loud. Wait, what?

"Rose, what's wrong with you this morning? You look like you're constipated," Albus said, knocking me out of my stupor. "It's not an attractive look for you."

I rolled my eyes before scooting over so Scorpius could sit next to me. He was wearing a pair of flannel pajama bottoms and a Quidditch t-shirt. He had on a pair of Muggle glasses that his father detested but Scorpius refused to let him fix his eyesight with magic.

"What do you two have planned for today?" Albus asked. When he shrugged he looked at Isaiah and smiled, "Do you two want to go out to Muggle town?"

I smiled happily; Albus and I had been to the town more than many wizards. Scorpius had accompanied me a couple of times but I saw his eyes light up at the thought of it. Isaiah was the first to speak, "I think that's an awesome idea, I've never been in a Muggle town before."

"I need to go get dressed before we go anywhere. Give me ten minutes," he said before running upstairs to get changed.

I sprawled out in the loveseat and waited for Scorp to come back downstairs. I heard Albus and Isaiah talking quietly but I just tuned them out. I felt someone land on my lap and looked up to see Albus sitting on me.

"You were staring at Scorpius earlier, weren't you?" he asked, poking my cheek. "I tried to save you but I couldn't wipe the drool from over there."

I punched him as hard as I could in the stomach, he barely even flinched. Damn those Quidditch muscles, I settled for pushing him off of my lap instead and laughed when he groaned. I heard someone laugh along with me and I looked over to see Isaiah staring at Al and me like we were the best show of television.

"You two are insane, I can only imagine what your entire family is like when they're all together," he said, picking at a loose thread on the couch.

"It's pretty crazy but you get used to them after a while," Scorpius said from behind me. "I've spent almost every summer with Rose for going on six years now and they're still a little bit odd to me. But then again, Rosie's worth it."

I just shrugged my shoulders before jumping up and sliding my wand into the waistband on my shorts and my money into my back pocket. I took Scorpius' hand into mine and walked towards the door. All of us made our way towards the town and soon I heard the hustle and bustle of city life.

"Where do you guys want to go first?" Albus asked, turning around and walking backwards. "We've got the whole day to do absolutely whatever we want to."

Scorpius threw his arm around my shoulders and said, "I'm starving so I think we should find some food. What about you guys, are you hungry too?"

We all nodded and headed in the direction of the closest restaurant. We sat in a booth and looked through menus trying to find something that looks appealing. The waitress appeared and I saw her giving Scorpius a full look down.

I felt something surge in my stomach so I placed a possessive hand on his thigh, making sure she could see it. She frowned before looking half-heartedly towards Albus but he didn't notice her. She sighed before taking our drink orders and going behind the counter.

"That waitress was totally checking you and Albus out!" I giggled, playing with the edge of my menu. "Poor Albus was too blind to see it and you didn't even look up."

Scorpius glanced over at the girl and I saw her quickly look back down at the counter with red cheeks. He turned back to us and said, "Eh, she's not really my type. She's all yours, Al."

"What is your type then, Mr. Malfoy?" I asked, twirling a curl around my finger as I looked at him.

"You know me, I love me some fiery redheads with big blue eyes," he said, stroking my cheek with his thumb. "You're my perfect girl Rosie, didn't you know that?"

I felt butterflies explode in my stomach as I tried to process what he was saying. Suddenly he started laughing and his eyes were silver behind his glasses. "I was kidding, Rose. Learn to take a joke, love."

I felt like he'd knocked the air out of me. I let out a shaky laugh before saying, "I can take a joke that just wasn't funny."

I turned away from him and crossed my arms over my chest. I don't understand why but the thought of me being his type made my heart soar but it crashed landed into my ribs when he made it a joke. I didn't say a word to him the entire time we were eating; I didn't even look at him.

Once we'd finished and paid for our food we decided to go to the park. I walked next to Isaiah instead of Scorpius, I was still mad at him.

Once we got there Isaiah, Scorpius, and Albus were seeing who could make it across the monkey bars the fastest while I was swinging alone. Scorp kept glancing back at me but he knew better than to talk to me when I was this mad.

I looked down at my feet and tried to figure out what was making me feel this was about him. We'd been best friends for what seemed like forever and I'd never even entertained the thought of loving him. Then he went and flirted with me, making me question my feelings.

"Are you okay, Rose? You're looking a little bit pale," Isaiah said, sitting down on the swing next to me. "You've been this way since we left that restaurant."

I sighed before flipping my hair over my shoulder. "I don't know what my problem is. I've known Scorp for a really long time and I've never even thought about having feelings for him but then he goes and pulls that stunt in the restaurant and I'm questioning everything."

Isaiah placed a hand on my shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "I don't know what to tell you, Rose. You're a beautiful girl; tons of boys would fall at your feet if your family didn't scare them off. In all honesty, I would fall at your feet."

Uhm, excuse me?

* * *

_Yep, the next chapter should be up within the next week._


	4. Chapter 4

_I didn't edit this so there are probably a ton of errors._

* * *

_Scorpius_

I beat Albus the second time around and saw Isaiah talking quietly with Rose. Her cheeks turned red and she looked down at her lap after he said something. Then he touched her cheek and tilted her face up, pushing the curl behind her ear.

"What the hell is your friend doing? He can't touch Rose, she's mine," I whispered harshly before I could stop myself.

"She's yours, is she? I wonder how she would respond to that, oh wait we already tried that and you played it off as a joke," Albus said. "Why did you do that, mate?"

"I saw the look on her face when I said it, the pure fear. I don't want to scare her, I want to do the exact opposite really," I said, pinching the bridge of my nose. "So I backtracked and now I sort of regret it because I feel like I took a leap forward and like seventy steps back, you know?"

"If you really care about Rose then you need to let her know. Or you could just sit here and let Isaiah move in on her, it's your choice," Albus said, gesturing over to the swing set.

I looked over and saw that he was pushing Rose while she laughed. I was struck with how unimaginably beautiful she was with the sun hitting her face and her hair flying behind her. When she saw me staring she frowned and looked down at the ground.

"Why isn't she looking at me? What did I do to make her so mad?" I asked Albus, maneuvering myself on top of the monkey bars with my legs dangling over the edge.

"Why don't you just go over to her and ask her what's wrong? You two always work things out," he answered.

I sighed before flipping off the bars and walking towards her. I saw her whisper something to Isaiah that made him nod and walk towards Al. I sat on the swing next to hers and waited for her to say something but she remained silent. I guess it was up to me to start our conversation…

"Why are you so mad at me Rosie? I was just making jokes because I thought that was what we did to each other," I said, picking at the hem of my shirt.

She let out a sigh that seemed to come from deep inside of her. "I know it's just that sometimes things just pile up. I know I'm not attractive but you pointing that out just makes it hurt even more, you know?"

I felt my mouth go dry at the thought of her not being attractive. She was so flawless and everyone else saw it but they were all too afraid of her family to do anything. I never thought that it would make her think she wasn't pretty.

"Rose, you're beautiful. Why would you think otherwise?" I asked, swinging slowly.

"It's not like there's a huge line of boys waiting for me. I'm obviously just another wallflower," she said, twisting a curl around her finger.

I just shook my head before getting off of the swing and pulling her up with me. She wrapped her arms around my waist as she relaxed against my chest. We were officially done fighting.

_Rose_

I was lying on my back watching clouds pass as the others were kicking a ball around. I felt my eyes getting heavier when I felt someone laid their head on my stomach. I opened my eyes and saw a flash of blonde hair. I just lay back down and ran my nails through his hair.

"What were you and Isaiah talking about earlier? You seemed to be pretty smiley," he asked quietly.

"Oh that, he was asking if I wanted to go with him to a gala that his parents were hosting next weekend," I answered, not really thinking about it.

"And you said?" he asked, prodding but in that gentle way that only Scorpius could pull off.

"I said I would go with him. I mean it's an excuse to dress up and you know how much I love to dress up," I giggled, still playing with his hair.

He just nodded against me before I heard his breathing even out and knew that he'd ended up falling asleep. I laid there thinking about our relationship for far longer than I should have seeing as he didn't have feelings for me.

"You know that dating Isaiah won't make you forget about Scorpius, right?" Albus asked, plopping down next to me and making me jump.

I glanced around rapidly looking for Isaiah but Albus told me he was in bathroom so I said, "I don't what you're talking about. I don't have feelings for Scorpius that aren't platonic."

"No matter how hard you fight them; your feelings don't just go away," he said. "I should know about that, do you remember my feelings for Carrie? Yeah, I'm so still in love with her."

I laughed and said, "She humiliated you in front of everyone at dinner. How can you still be in love with that bitch after that? Are you crazy?"

He just shrugged his shoulders and laughed. "I don't know, Rose me dear, love is a very fickle thing. It can cut but it can also heal. Choose which one you want."

I just sighed before flopping back down onto my back. I hope that things would start making sense soon or I may have to just go to that convent dad had been threatening me with since puberty.

oOo

Scorpius, Al, and I were back home now with the rest of our family and it was a few days after the 'town incident'. Mum and Ginny were in the kitchen cooking with Lily but I was banned. You make one pot blow up and catch the entire kitchen on fire _one time_ and suddenly you're a menace to all things eatable.

"Are you guys sure that you don't want my help?" I shouted, hating that I was the only girl in the living room. "I can just boil water or something like that."

"No!" Everyone in the entire house with a pulse shouted, I think that the chairs may have even had a say but I wouldn't talk about it.

"That was one time! How am I ever going to learn how to cook if you never give me a second chance to try?" I asked, leaning back against the couch.

"I enjoy living so why don't you practice when we're away from the premises?" Uncle Harry asked, laughing along with dad.

I huffed and crossed my arms, pouting in all sense of the word. I looked over at the armchair and saw Scorpius looking at me with his eyes crossed and I couldn't help but laugh. My bad mood had evaporated with just a glance.

I heard a sound at the fireplace and glanced over to see Victorie standing there in tears. I was the first one up and over to her, pulling her into my arms. She whimpered before dissolving into tears and making me fall to the floor under her weight.

I heard the others talking but I was too focused on Victorie to make out what they were saying. She was talking quickly in French and I'd been around her household enough to understand most of it.

"I told Teddy about the baby and we got into a big fight. He asked if it was his and I lost it, I mean who else would it be? He's the only boy that I've ever been with, Rosie. He just stood there, emotionless as I told him he was," she said in French, her eyes pouring.

"Do you want to come up to my room with me? We can talk in English up there," I whispered, pulling her to her feet. "Plus there aren't people staring at you up there."

She just nodded and slowly followed me up to my room. We sat on the bed with her sobbing against my neck, me rubbing her back soothingly. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

_I like to play on Rose and her interactions with her family. Review and tell me if I should keep going in that direction or just focus on Rose and Scorpius. _


	5. Chapter 5

_You guys are fabulous! You gave me a ton of reviews and I love you!_

_Ron is a tad bit OOC, just look over it please._

_*Rose has a new outfit.*_

* * *

_Rose_

After I helped put Victorie back together I heard a knock on my door. I sighed before getting up and opening it to reveal Scorpius. After I shut the door he just pulled me into a hug, rubbing my back to try and soothe my frazzled nerves.

"Do you want to talk about what happened or do you just want to lie down for a while?" he asked, rubbing his hands up and down my back.

"I'm going to go put on pajamas before we lay down," I said, pulling back from him. "Then you can talk to me about something that's happening in your life. I mean you never tell me about any of your problems."

He just shrugged before taking my cheeks in his hands. "I don't really have that much going on with me, dearest. I don't really see my family too much because I'm here with you, no that that is a bad thing."

I just shrugged before grabbing some pajamas and walking into the bathroom to change. I ended up grabbing one of his shirts and a pair of Hugo's boxers that dad had put in here by mistake last week when mum made him do laundry.

I wound my hair up into a ballerina bun on top of my head before spelling off my makeup and walking into my bedroom. Scorpius was lying on my bed with a different pair of flannel pants and a Holyhead Harpies shirt that Aunt Ginny had given him awhile back. His hair was a mess from where he'd ran his hands through it and his glasses were sitting crookedly on his nose.

I crawled into bed next to him and lay my head on his chest. He talked absentmindedly about anything trying to get my mind off of things. I appreciated times like this with us; he was the best thing in the world when it came to making me forget things.

"You're pretty amazing," I whispered, running my fingers absentmindedly across his stomach. "I really appreciate you helping me get my mind of my family."

"It's not a problem, you're the reason I don't have to deal with my family so I figure I might as well help you with yours," he said, kissing the side of my head.

I just smiled before drifting off to sleep in his arms. Maybe that wasn't such a bad place to be…

* * *

The next morning I woke up to shouting downstairs so I rolled over and saw that Scorpius was still asleep. I just laughed quietly before disentangling myself from his grip and making my way downstairs. I heard that the voices were mum and dad shouting at each other.

"I'm not going to have my daughter up there all wrapped up in a Malfoy's arms like some cheap slut!" my dad shouted making tears well up in my eyes.

"Ronald! She's your daughter and she's best friends with Scorpius, that's all they are. Don't you remember what that was like?" mum shouted back.

"Yeah, I remember every vulgar thought I had in my horny little head about you when I was their age. I don't even want to imagine what he's thinking about my little girl," he roared.

"Your little girl isn't so little anymore, she's the same age Ginny was when she lost her virginity. You can't shelter her forever," mum shouted back.

"I wouldn't doubt it if they had sex already, you see the way Scorpius looks at her! They're probably going at it like animals right now and you won't let me go stop them," he shouted, the loudest I'd heard him yet.

I chose right then to walk into the kitchen. I knew that I had tears streaming down my face when I whimpered, "Is that really what you think of me, daddy?"

They both whipped around to face me and I saw my dad frown. "Rosie, that's not what I meant! I just don't like the fact that you're friends with a Malfoy. You know that…"

I started sobbing full out before I could stop myself. "I'm still a virgin, daddy! Scorpius is my best friend and he keeps me safe from guys that try to take advantage of me."

I ran up to my room and slammed the door, sliding down it with my face in my hands. I tugged my knees up and hid behind them as I cried. I felt someone sit down next to me and pull me closer to them; I recognized the smell of Scorpius.

"What's happened, love? Are you okay?" he whispered, kissing the side of my head again.

I heard someone running up the stairs and pounding on my door but I muttered a silencing charm so I couldn't hear them. I slid into Scorpius' lap and wrapped my arm around his neck, playing with the hair at the nape.

I leaned my forehead against his and bit my bottom lip. "If they think we're hooking up we might as well do it. I mean I don't want to prove them wrong or anything."

I tilted my head to the side and tried to pull his mouth to mine but he held me at arm's length. "Rose, I know you're mad at your parents or whatever but I'm not going to let you do something that you're going to regret. Why don't you tell me what they said?"

"I walked down there and the first thing that I heard was my dad calling me a 'cheap whore'. Then he said that he wouldn't be shocked if we were having sex all the time," I said, wiping my face.

His eyes were huge behind his glasses as he tugged a hand through his hair. "That's awful but I'm sure you're taking it out of context. I know how Weasleys tend to say things when they're mad that they don't mean. Just give him a chance to cool off before you go talk to him again."

I sighed and leaned back against his raised legs in defeat. "What would I do without you sometimes, Scorp? You're my voice of reason."

He just nodded before pulling me close to him again and rubbing my back.

_Scorpius_

I woke up again that morning to the sound of the shower running and an empty bed, Rose must be in there. I got up and stretched my arms over my head until I heard a satisfying popping sound. I walked downstairs to see Hugo sitting at the island in the center of the kitchen and Mrs. Weasley buzzing around throwing things into a basket.

"Oh hello there Scorpius, we're going to the burrow for a barbeque today so dress appropriately," she said, smiling happily at me but I saw the stress behind her eyes.

"Are you okay, Mrs. Weasley? You look like you're a little bit stressed," I commented, sitting next Hugo. "Is there something wrong?"

She stopped moving and looked up at me in amazement. "You can tell that I'm stressed without me telling you about it? Do I look that bad?"

"Oh no, that's not what I meant. Your eyes just look tired," I said, backtracking quickly so I didn't offend her. "I didn't mean to offend you or anything."

"You didn't it's just been a hectic morning, I'm sure Rose told you what happened earlier. I just want you to know that it's nothing against you personally; Ron can hold a grudge better than anyone I know. You've just got to look over him," she said, standing in front of me. "We love you and appreciate how good you are with Rose. I know how intense she can be sometimes."

I just nodded. "I'm used to people hating me for my last name; it happens a lot more often than you'd think. You don't have to apologize for Mr. Weasley's attitude towards me; your family has more of a reason to hate me than most."

She flinched slightly and I immediately regretted saying that. Before I could apologize she said, "You're nothing like your father or your grandfather, Scorpius. It's not fair that we fought a war for wizard equality and you're still treated badly."

Before I could say anything Rose walked into the kitchen and I forgot how to breathe. She had on a strapless white dress that hit a little above her knees and her hair was up with a few curls falling down around her face. She had to be the most beautiful girl that I've ever seen, it wasn't fair to others.

"You look cute Rose," Mrs. Weasley said, touching her shoulder.

Rose smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "Thank you mum; Scorpius, let's go upstairs and pick out an outfit for today."

I knew she wanted to get out of this situation so I took her outstretched hand and headed up to her room.

* * *

_Review?_


	6. Chapter 6

_I had someone point out earlier that I didn't really have a plot to the story so I guess I should get on that. This chapter is sort of a lead up to it I guess._

_*Rose has a new outfit*_

* * *

_Scorpius_

I was putting in contacts when Rose burst into the bathroom and slammed herself down on the closed toilet seat. She had her arms crossed and she was frowning, her father must have said something to her and caused a fight again.

After I finished I walked over to her and squatted, placing my hands on her knees. "What happened? Did you and your father get into another fight?"

"No, I just don't want to go to this barbeque tonight and deal with my family. I'm sure they all think the same thing my father does about us," she said, leaning her forehead against my shoulder.

"I'm sure they don't think that, Rosie. They know that we're just friends," I said, rubbing her shoulders and trying to ignore the zaps that were running up and down my arms at the expanse of bare skin I was touching.

She nodded before pulling back and standing up to look in the mirror. Once she was satisfied with her look she grabbed my hand and pulled me out into the living room. We were traveling by Floo powder so we gathered around the fireplace.

I went first followed quickly by Rose who stumbled out and took my hand again. I knew she hated Flooing places, it made her feel sick. She was an odd little witch but I think that was why I loved her as much as I did.

Her eyes wandered around the backyard and lit up when they landed on Isaiah. I flinched when she dropped my hand and skipped over to him. They started talking before he took her hand and pulled her away from everyone else.

I tried to ignore my anger but it was boiling up under my skin. Isaiah knew that I had feelings for Rose but he was still trying to get into her pants. I didn't know what to do so I just huffed before walking over to the buffet table and grabbing a drink.

"What's wrong with you, mate? You're in a twist," James said, leaning against the table next to me. "I know it's about Rose so don't try to lie to me."

I thought about lying anyway but groaned and told him the truth. "She wants to be with Isaiah and seems to be pissed at the thought of us. Apparently that only thing I'm ever going to be to her is her best friend."

"Yeah but mate that's all you've ever let her see you as. It's not going to change until you change it," he said before walking towards the others.

I hated to admit that he was right but he was. Maybe the reason Rose saw me this way was because I let her. I needed to show her that there was more to me than what she already knew. Then again, that was totally easier said than done so I had a lot ahead of me. I'm lucky it's only the beginning of summer.

_Rose_

I was sitting on the swing just outside the porch of the burrow with Isaiah watching the sun set. We were talking about school and how everything seemed to be paused for summer when he took my hand. I thought about pulling away but his hand kind of felt nice in mine.

"The gala is tomorrow night, do you still want to go with me?" he asked, playing with my fingers instead of looking at me.

"I still want to go; I think it sounds really fun. Are we going to dance?" I asked, bumping our shoulders. "I'm awful at it so don't hate me when I step on your toes."

"There's going to be dancing but I can't really dance either. I guess we're going to sway in place," he laughed, making me smile. He had a really nice laugh.

"Rose, do you two want to come join our Quidditch game?" George shouted over to us, breaking me out of my trance.

"I'm wearing a dress, George. I can't fly on a broomstick right now!" I shouted before looking over at Isaiah, "You can go if you like."

"Rosie, I need you on my team! I have Percy; he's the worst player in the world!" George shouted over to me and I heard Percy muttering under his breath. "Look at that, mum has brought you out some trousers. Come play, please!"

I sighed before getting up and pulling Isaiah over with me. I hid behind the door and tugged the shorts on under my dress. Then I came back into view as I pulled a broom out of the cluster of them sitting on the floor. I saw that Isaiah was already up in the air with the others before kicking off of the ground.

The idiots had put Scorpius and I on the same team which rendered George's team undefeatable. They must not have realized that we had this weird connection when we were on the field. There was a reason that Ravenclaw had won the Quidditch Cup for the last two years.

* * *

I was sitting in the chair at my desk while Aunt Fleur did my hair and Dom did my makeup for the gala tonight. Mum and Aunt Ginny were sitting on my bed talking about how grown up I looked while they drank their glasses of wine.

I heard a knock at the door and Scorpius popped his head inside. He held up a dress bag and said, "This appeared in the living room. I thought you might need it so I brought it on up."

He winked at me before slipping back outside the door and downstairs to safety. I waited until Dom and Fleur were done to unzip the bag and look at the dress. It wasn't something I normally would wear, it was tight but it was a simple black dress that screamed elegant.

Mum helped me slip into it while the others got my accessories and stuff ready. "I know that you're only friends with Isaiah but I still think we should have this talk before you leave tonight. I've taught you how to do the pregnancy prevention charm and I'm sure he knows his spell as well but I want you to know that you don't need to have sex yet. You need to be in love, it makes it so much sweeter."

I knew my cheeks were on fire when I said, "Mum, I know all of this stuff. We had this discussion before my third year when you found out that James had sex. I have more respect for myself than to just go and have sex with someone I don't love. I'm waiting for my Prince Charming just like you did."

She smiled gratefully before giving me back to Fleur and Dom. They accessorized me with pearl jewelry that made my outfit even simpler before they let me look in the mirror. I looked so different than normal, my eyes were accentuated with smokey eye shadow and my hair was up.

"Every outfit needs the perfect pair of shoes and I think these fit the bill," Victorie said, walking into the room and shutting the door before anyone could peak inside.

They were her favorite heels, they were white and sparkly. They fit with my outfit perfectly and when I put them on my legs looked incredibly long. "You look so beautiful, let's go downstairs and show Isaiah how gorgeous you are."

"Can you guys go on? I want to talk to Victorie in private for a second," I said. Once we were alone I sat with her on my bed and asked, "What's happening with you and Teddy? Has anything changed between you two?"

"We're going to make a formal announcement at dinner tomorrow night but he asked me to marry him!" she shrieked, bouncing.

"That's awesome! I can't wait to see you in your wedding dress!" I said, pulling her into a hug.

"Will you be my maid of honor, Rose?" she asked, biting her bottom lip and looking more like a model than anyone had a right to.

"Oh my God, yes! I would be honored!" I said as we stood up and walked downstairs.

I wasn't paying attention to the people at the bottom of the steps as Victorie and I chatted about her wedding. Someone gasping drew my attention away from her and onto the hoard of people standing at the bottom of the steps.

Isaiah was staring at me like I was the only girl in the world but he wasn't the one making my knees weak. Scorpius was looking at me and I saw his eyes sparkling behind his glasses, full of wonder. Uh-oh, I was in trouble.

* * *

_Is Rose finally figuring out that she has feelings for Scorpius? _


	7. Chapter 7

_This is SOOOOOOOOOOO late and I apologize for that. I hope you're not too mad at me._

* * *

Scorpius' Point of View:

I was talking to Hugo when I heard Victorie and Rose coming back downstairs. I looked up and felt my heart stop beating for a few seconds. Rose looked so beautiful that I couldn't remember how to breathe correctly.

Isaiah walked up to her and started gushing about how beautiful she looked but her eyes were on mine. I felt someone's elbow hit my ribs and I looked over to see Hugo raising his eyebrows. I shook my head to clear it and stopped staring at her.

"You look so beautiful, Rose," Ginny said, taking her hands and spinning her around.

"You're not leaving the house dressed like that!" Ron said, only to be silenced by Hermione. Then he added in a more civil voice, "I mean, you look great, Rosie."

Rose smiled before sliding her hand into the bend of Isaiah's arm; they walked over to the Floo and disappeared. I leaned back against the wall and slid down it to sit flat on the floor. When had I fallen so in love with her that I couldn't even speak when she was around?

Rose's Point of View:

I stumbled out of the Floo system clinging to Isaiah's arm tightly. The room was beautiful, charmed to look like it was snowing indoors. I felt him navigating his way through and to someone that he needed to talk to but I couldn't take my mind off of Scorpius.

I at least expected him to say _something _about how I looked but all I got was a look. Granted, it was an amazing look that still made my knees a little bit weak. I just shook my head, I shouldn't be thinking about Scorpius when I was on a date with Isaiah. That was just an accident waiting to happen.

"Would you like to dance?" Isaiah asked, holding out a hand to me. We'd been there a while and were yet to really do anything so I nodded and took his hand in mine.

He placed a hand on my waist and held mine in the other, maneuvering us around effortlessly. I looked up at him in awe. "I thought you said that you couldn't dance."

"Alright, you caught me Rose, I asked my mother to teach me how to dance. Is that a bad thing?" he asked, his cheeks turning red as he looked anywhere but my face.

I giggled and tilted his head up so he had to meet my eyes. "I think that it's really sweet that you learned to dance just for me. Not a lot of guys would be so sweet."

He just shook his head before twirling me and pulling me back to him. We danced for the next three songs before he excused us to go outside. We were sitting on a bench looking at the stars, they were so bright tonight.

"The stars are so pretty tonight. They seem so brighter here than anywhere else," I whispered, staring up at the sky. "Sort of like they're closer but that's insane."

"Not really, there's an enchantment over the castle tonight that makes them look closer. My father was the one that cast it," he whispered back, pulling me closer to his chest.

I nodded and looked over at him with fascination. "Your father can do magic of that caliber? I didn't know that people could do that, like pulling the stars closer or whatever."

"That's the fun thing about this charm, anyone can do it. The stars aren't closer to the castle, they just appear to be," he said. Then he stood up and pulled his wand out of his robes, "Get out your wand and I'll show you how to do the charm."

I stood up and pulled my wand out of the thigh holster I'd borrowed from Aunt Ginny and held it up. Then a thought struck me, "We can't do this, we're underage wizards."

"There are a ton of wizards here, the ministry would just think that it's one of them and not give it a second thought. Come here," he said, holding out his arms to me.

I walked over and let him take my arms in his hands, positioning me correctly. He moved my wrist and whispered in my ear what to say. When I said them I saw the stars get closer before going back to where they were.

I was thrown backward when the sky snapped back into place and I ended up straddling Isaiah on the ground. I rolled over so I could apologize to him but instead I bumped his nose with mine, making me bite my lip in embarrassment.

He took that as an invitation and pushed his lips up against mine. The kiss was rougher and faster than I wanted but I kept kissing him. He held my neck in his hands but I just placed mine on his chest, somewhere I could push him off easily.

I pulled away and saw that his eyes were huge and he was breathing fast. I just stood up quickly and bit my bottom lip, maybe this dance thing wasn't a good idea. I couldn't get Scorpius off of my mind no matter how hard I tried. Take right now for example, I couldn't help but wonder what it would've felt like to kiss him instead of Isaiah.

"You're not into this, are you?" he asked, pulling us both up to our feet. "Is it Scorpius?"

I sighed before crossing my arms over my chest and explaining, "It's not that you're a bad person, Isaiah, but my heart's already his. I think it's been his since we were kids but I was too blind to see it."

"Everyone else did but I thought that maybe I could change your mind," he said, running a hand through his hair. "Go find him and tell him how you feel; it's the only way to fix this."

I nodded and ran towards the Floo system. As soon as I landed in our house I noticed how quiet it was, looking at the clock I realized why. It was past two in the morning and everyone was probably asleep by now including Scorpius.

I just slid my heels off with a sigh before heading up towards my room. As I was walking I heard giggling in the room that Dom was staying in followed by familiar chuckling. I felt my heart stutter when I placed the sound; Scorpius.

I dropped my heels onto the floor and walked over to the door. I thought about knocking but figured I might as well rip the band aid off clean so I pushed the door open. Dom was straddling him and I saw that neither of them had on their shirts, making my face turn red. When they looked at me I felt like I'd been gutted.

I couldn't find words because everything froze before it reached my lips. Dom looked at me with shy smile and her bottom lip between her teeth whereas Scorpius just looked stupid. I turned on my heels and stormed towards my room.

I slammed the door and saw Victorie sitting on my bed reading a magazine. I sat on the edge and tried to catch my breath but I couldn't. She dropped the magazine and started rubbing my shoulders, taking my attention off of everything.

"I saw them going into our room so I came over here with you. Do you want to tell me about some of your feelings for a certain blonde boy?" she asked, rubbing my shoulder gently.

I just looked at her before spilling everything, "I went out with Isaiah and he kissed me but I couldn't stop thinking about Scorpius. Then I come in to him and Dom being all fucking over each other and I just want to throw up. I feel so fucking stupid!"

A knock on the door silenced whatever she was going to say. I took a deep breath before getting up and walking over to it. Scorpius stood on the other side with pink cheeks and ruffled hair making my heart break.

"Can we talk, Rose?"

* * *

_I realize that Scorp is a little OOC but it's going to be explained in later chapters._


	8. Chapter 8

_I adore this ship. They're just so easy to write for._

_I'm thinking about writing an Albus/OC story, what do you guys think?_

* * *

_Rose_

"I'm just going to go somewhere that's not here," Victorie said. When she stopped by Scorpius she said, "I may be pregnant but I was the best in my year at defense spells. Remember that, Malfoy."

I saw fear flash in his eyes before she shut the door behind her. I sat down on my bed and waited for him to start talking. He took a deep breath before sitting next to me and taking my hand in his. I tore it out of his grip so fast that I almost fell off of the bed in my haste. "Don't touch me."

"Don't be like that Rose, I didn't do anything wrong. I was talking with Dom and things went a little bit further. It's not like you weren't doing the same thing with Isaiah," he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

I couldn't tell him that when Isaiah kissed me I pushed him away because I couldn't stop thinking of him. I wasn't going to give him the advantage of seeing me cry so I just stood up and turned my back to Scorpius. I didn't say a word, I figured he'd leave or say something else.

He touched my shoulder and I let him leave his hand there this time. "Rosie, what's wrong? You never just shut me out when you're mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you I'm just done. I came back here because I felt weird being out with Isaiah because I had feelings for you. Apparently I'm just stupid though because you're hooking up with Dom," I said, not looking at him.

"Rose, it's really not like that with us. We were just talking and things went too far," he said. Then I heard him stop breathing to say, "You have feelings for me?"

"I thought I did but then I saw Dom straddling you on her bed and I rethought everything. Go be with her, she's better than I am anyways," I said, pushing him away. "Just leave me alone, please. I really don't want to deal with you right now."

"I can't just let you walk away from me after you drop a bomb like that. Rose, we always talk about what's bothering us," he said, taking my wrist in his hand and turning me to face him. "Don't shut me out right now, please."

"I can't do this right now, Scorpius. You're my best friend and I love you but I can't deal with all of your drama at the moment," I said, trying to get my wrist out of his hand. "Please let me go."

"I'm not going to let you go until we talk about this. We're stronger than you shutting me out," he said, downright begging me to stay. "Please talk to me, please."

I didn't say anything I wasn't going to be the one in the spotlight this time. "If you have something to say to me, say it. If not just leave me alone, I'm sure Dom's waiting in her bed for you with open arms. Why don't you just run on back to her?"

"Rose, I hooked up with her because you went out on a date with Isaiah. It killed me to see you out with him because I love you," he shouted, pulling me closer to him. He held my face in his hands and said, "Dammit, you're killing me."

"What do you mean you're in love with me too? We've been friends for five years and you're just now telling me this?" I asked, pushing on his chest.

"You said it yourself, you're my best friend and that means more to me than a relationship that might not last," he said, placing his hands over mine on his chest and moving closer to me.

"You don't think we'd last if we got together?" I asked, stepping closer to him.

"It's not that we wouldn't last it's more that I was afraid that you wouldn't return my feelings," he said, sliding his hands down to my hips.

"There's no chance in that happening," I said, lowering my voice as he got closer to me. "I just need to know if I'm going to be the only one on your mind."

"You're always the only on my mind, Rose," he whispered pulling me as close to him as I could get. "Can I kiss you?"

I licked my lips and nodded as he placed his lips on mine. Everything that had been missing earlier with Isaiah was here with Scorpius. My entire body felt like it was on fire but it was such an amazing feeling that I never wanted it to stop.

_Scorpius_

I felt her nibbling on my bottom lip and I almost lost it right there. I was kissing the only girl that I'd ever loved, the only girl that could make my heart race. She had one hand in my hair and the other was resting on my shoulder holding me close to her.

She pulled away from me to catch her breath but I was far from finished. I kissed from her lips down to her neck, marking her as mine. I felt her shake on her feet as I made her knees weak, yeah buddy! I lifted her up and sat her on the desk next to the door as I continued my assault on her neck.

She had her head thrown back and her fingers were knotted in my hair. I had one of her legs wrapped around my waist but I couldn't really get as close to her as I wanted because of how tight her dress was. She seemed to realize what I was thinking because she pulled back from me and laid her forehead against mine.

"We need to chill out, what happens if one of my parents walks in right now? How would we explain this to them?" she panted, digging her nails into my shoulder.

I let out a deep breath before pulling away from her. "You can get changed; I'm going to go grab something to drink. Do you want anything?"

"No, just come back up here soon," she said, unzipping her dress enough that I could see she didn't have on a bra. "Or not…"

I practically ran downstairs and grabbed a bottle of pumpkin juice before running back upstairs. I walked in just in time to see her drop one of my shirt down to cover her torso. The lace boy shorts she was wearing made me bite my lip in appreciation.

"You've got such a nice ass and I've never been able to tell you," I said, walking up behind her and taking her hips in my hands. "Now I can touch it all I want to."

She laughed as she lay back against me, looking at us in her mirror. We looked really good together, a good couple. She fit under my chin perfectly sort of like she was made for me and maybe she was. I really like that idea.

_Rose_

I woke up the next morning with Scorpius' hand cupping my butt and my hand slipped under his shirt resting on his stomach. I bit my lip before cuddling in closer to him and kissing his neck. He moved slightly looking down at me sleepily.

"You're so beautiful in the mornings but I miss your hair being down," he said, his voice rough with sleep and making me tingle.

I reached up and clumsily undid my hair making it fall around my face in waves and curls. Her smiled and lost his fingers in it as he anchored my mouth to his. His kisses were so amazing I couldn't help but roll over and straddle him.

Yeah, I could totally get used to this dating my best friend thing.


	9. Chapter 9

_There is an intense scene at the bottom and Ron may be a little OOC and I apologize for it because I hated writing it. _

_*Rose new outfit has*_

* * *

_Scorpius_

"We're going to have to tell them that we're together, Scorp," Rose said, laying her head on my chest from her spot of the swing. "I won't let any of them hurt you; I love you too much for that."

I laughed and kissed the top of her head as we watched the others degnoming the garden at the burrow as punishment. Apparently Albus, James, Lily, Hugo, Fred, and Louis ad caused an explosion in the kitchen that had made a huge mess. So now they were being punished for it n we were laughing at them.

"What's cookin' with Romeo and Juliet now? You two look closer than ever," Victorie said, sitting down next to us in a chair with a glass of lemonade in her hands.

"Will you please keep your voice down? The others don't know about us yet," Rose hissed, sitting up to face Vic. "Will you help me figure out how to break the news to them?"

"When I told mum and dad that I was pregnant I told mum first and slowly broke it to dad. We made him his favorite food before," she said, placing her hands on her nonexistent belly.

I felt Rose sigh before standing up completely and walking over to her mum. I saw her whisper something in her ear before bringing her over to the porch. She sat on one of the chairs while Rose sat next to me and took my hand in hers.

"Mum, Scorpius and I are together now and I want your help when telling dad," she said, biting her bottom lip and looking up at her with big eyes. "You're the best at breaking news to him so I figured you could help."

Hermione's eyebrows rose but she didn't' look as shocked as I thought she would. "I knew this was going to happen sooner or later. I'll help but first of all I want to say thank god it finally happened, I was terrified you were going to end up with that Isaiah boy."

Rose laughed happily before saying, "Why didn't you say something about it? Your opinion is so important to me that I wouldn't have gone out with him."

"If you wouldn't have gone out with him than you wouldn't have realized your feelings for me so it was a good thing," I said, kissing the side of her head before anyone could see.

"We'll send Scorpius over to the Potters' place tonight so Ron won't hurt him and then we'll fix your father's favorite dinner to butter him up," Hermione said, patting Rose's knee before walking back over to the adults.

"I'm going to die before I'm a sixth year," I said, hiding my face in Rose's curls. "You're going to be the reason that I'm killed before I can Apparate."

She just laughed before turning to face Victorie. "Do you have a date for the wedding yet? I need to know so I can keep that date on my calendar free."

"We're getting married here on the thirteenth of July so keep that open," she said, pulling her knees into the chair with her. "I'm getting married in less than a month."

"I can't wait, you're going to be so beautiful," Rose said before they went off on some long tangent about weddings and gowns and stuff like that.

"Scorp, what's this I hear about you coming over to our place tonight?" Albus asked as I walked over to them on the lawn.

"Yeah, if it's alright with your parents I mean," I said, rubbing the back of my neck. "The Weasleys want to have a special dinner tonight and I don't want to intrude."

"We'd be glad to have you, Scorpius," Ginny said as she walked up from behind us. "We're going to be leaving soon though so be ready."

"Thank you, Mrs. Potter. I assume Mrs. Weasley told you what was going to happen tonight," I said quietly after Albus had walked away.

"Yes and Mr. Potter and I think it's a wonderful idea. I can't think of anyone I'd rather Rose be with than you," she said, hugging me before walking back towards the others.

oOo

_Rose_

Mum and I had just finished cooking dinner when the Floo went off. Dad walked into the kitchen and kissed the top of both of our heads before sitting next to Hugo. We started eating and I waited until he was pretty far in before breaking the news to him.

"Dad, I have to tell you something really important but you have to approach it with an open mind," I said, biting my lip. I took a deep breath and turned to face him full-on. "Dad, I'm dating Scorpius."

Everything completely halted and seemed to fall silent. His head slowly came up to face me and I saw the pure fury in his eyes. I flinched and gripped the table to prepare myself for his oncoming anger.

"You're dating that Malfoy boy even though you know my feelings about it? You're not going with him and that's the end of this discussion," he said, clenching his fists.

I stood up quickly and placed my hands on my hips. "Daddy, I know that you don't like his father but Scorpius is nothing like him. He's amazing and I love him, there's nothing you can do that will stop me from seeing him."

"Oh yes I can," he said, pushing up from the table. "He's going back to his house tomorrow and he's forbidden to ever be back here."

"Summer's almost over and then we're going to be back at Hogwarts. You can't do anything about us being together there!" I shouted, walking up to him. When there was barely inches between us I said, "I love him and we're going to be together whether you like it or not."

Before he could respond I turned around to walk away but he grabbed my wrist and spun me back around to face him. I could feel him bruising me but he wasn't letting go and I wasn't backing down from this.

"You're not dating this boy and that's the end of this. I won't let you go back to Hogwarts if I can't trust that you're not going to see him," he said in a deathly quiet voice.

"You can't keep me from him nor can you keep me from Hogwarts. I've always been the good girl who never questioned anything or caused a commotion but I'm through with that," I hissed, staring him straight in the eye.

I didn't see it coming until the back of his hand connected with my cheek and sent me reeling backwards. I hit my butt on the floor with my hair in my face and my hand cupping my cheek. I felt Hugo crouching next to me and trying to help me up but I was frozen in place.

"Ronald!" mum shouted, breaking everyone out of their stupor.

I stood up quickly and ran over to the Floo going as far away as I could. When I landed in the Potter's fireplace I saw that the others were scattered around the living room. All eyes flashed up to me but I only saw one pair.

"Scorpius," I whimpered before running over and wrapping myself around him.

I heard the others muttering before the Floo fired and Ginny and Harry left. I couldn't hold in my tears anymore and I ended up sobbing into Scorp's neck. He just held me close to him and rubbed my back as I completely fell apart.

* * *

_asdfghjkl;' I hated it but I had to do it. _


	10. Chapter 10

_This is sooooooo late and I'm so sorry about that. I just started school again and I'm a junior so I have a really packed year going on. I may only update on the weekends, I hope this isn't a bad thing. I'm sorry again for how late this chapter is._

* * *

_Scorpius_

I was sitting at the Potters in their living room with the Floo rumbled. I looked up and saw Rose standing there with her eyes brimming and her hand cupping her cheek. She stepped out of it and I heard the fireplace roar again but the only thing I was focused on was Rose.

"Scorpius," she whimpered, her tears flooding down her cheeks before she flung herself into my arms.

I wrapped my arms around her small body, clutching her to me as I sat on the couch. I saw Albus and Lily staring at us with wide eyes but they were the last thing on my mind. She was holding onto me like I was her lifeline so I just sat her on my lap and let her cry into my neck.

I rubbed my hands up and down her back, smoothing her hair out of her face. "Rosie, do you want to talk to me, baby? Tell me what happened, okay?"

She pulled away from my neck and looked up at me with misty blue eyes. "Mum and I made dad's favorite dinner and we were sitting there eating when I told him that we were together. He got really upset and we started having this huge argument and things escalated really quickly until…"

She broke off and started crying again diving for my neck but I held her cheeks gently in my hands. "Rose, did your father hit you?" I asked through clenched teeth, I was trying my best to scare her with all of the anger that was welling up inside of me.

She just looked down at her lap and bit her bottom lip, crying harder. "He didn't mean to, he was just really mad and he can't control his anger. He's never hit me before and I don't think he ever will again, it was just an intense moment for all of us."

"You can't just defend him for that, Rose. I know he's your father and everything but you can't just let him do that to you," I said, running my hands up and down her sides. "Come here, I've got you and I'm going to keep you safe, baby, I swear."

She just curled up in my lap and I felt her muscles slowly relaxing. When she was finally asleep on my chest I saw Albus and Lily moving closer to me so they could talk. I kept my hands wrapped tightly around Rose; I needed her as close to me as she could be.

"I can't believe Uncle Ron did that! I know he's a hothead but he's not abusive, Grandma Molly would die if she knew about this," Albus said, rubbing Rose's knee. Then he smiled and asked, "On the other hand, when did you two become a couple?"

I looked down at the sleeping beauty in my lap and kissed the top of her head seeing as the cat was out of the bag now. "We got together a few days ago and she thought that if she cooked a special dinner for Ron and everything it would be okay. I came here so they could have alone time because I never believed that he'd actually hurt her."

I felt anger welling up inside me again but I controlled it by holding Rose closer to me and kissing her head. She placed her hand higher up on my torso as she shifted in her sleep and it caused her hair to fall away from her face. There was an angry red handprint on the side on her face and I could see the outline of bruising around the edges of it.

I'd been assigned the guest room so I nodded to the others and made my way up there with Rose tucked securely in my arms. I pushed the covers back and lay her on her back before pulling off my shoes and getting into the bed with her, pulling her close to me again.

_Rose_

I woke up the next morning to a throbbing headache that made tears spring to my eyes. I bit my bottom lip and burrowed deeper into my pillow but it didn't give under my weight. I heard a chuckle above me and recognized it as Scorpius.

"Good morning, beautiful, how'd you sleep last night?" he asked gently, rubbing his hands up and down my back. "There's an aspirin and some water on the nightstand for your headache."

I smiled gratefully at him before sitting up and knocking back the medicine. "Thank you for being so good to me, Scorpius. I really do love you a whole lot, do you know that?"

He smiled and I felt my entire body fill up with warmth starting at my toes. He didn't have his glasses on or contacts in so he was sort of squinting to look at me so I started laughing at his ridiculous face making him scowl at me playfully and ask, "What?"

"You're squinting at me like you're blind and it's unbelievably cute," I said, kissing the tip of his nose but wincing when the smile made my cheek ache. "Does it look as bad as it feels, Scorp? I want to truth and you know I can tell when you're lying."

He frowned at me and pulled me securely into his lap before answering me. "It doesn't look good but you're still the most beautiful girl that I've ever seen. Can I touch it if I don't press too hard?"

I just nodded, I trusted him more than anyone and I knew that he wouldn't hurt me. He bit his lip in concentration and traced the tips of his fingers over the bruised skin. I heard him curse under his breath and I saw the anger building up behind his eyes so I took his cheeks in my hands and yanked his mouth to mine.

I thought maybe if we kissed I would forget about last night but I was wrong. My entire face was throbbing and I could feel tears pricking my eyes. I pulled away from him and lay my forehead against his and looked into his eyes.

Before I could say anything there was a knock on the door and I slid off of his lap. The door opened and Ginny walked in with Harry in tow behind her. She had a sad expression on her face but Harry's face was just pissed, it seemed to intensify when he saw my bruise.

"We went and talked to Hermione last night and she said that they were going to talk about what happened this morning. Then you're supposed to Floo over and talk it out with them but if you don't want to you can stay here," Ginny said, sitting in front of me and placing a hand on my knee. "You're always going to have a safe place here."

I just nodded and held onto Scorp's hand. I wasn't ready to go back home yet but I knew that I would later on; I wasn't one to hide from my problems. I would go home and face it head on, talk everything through with my dad.

"Thank you Aunt Ginny, I'm going to stay here for a while but later today I'm going to go talk to him. I just want to prepare myself for everything that's happened," I said, biting my bottom lip.

She nodded before leaning forwards and kissing my head. She walked out but Harry stayed leaning against the wall before walking over to Ginny's spot on the bed. He sat down and took both of my hands in his, commanding my attention.

"I'm going to be on your side about this, Rose. If you two are in love then Ginny and I are always going to be on your side about it. I know that isn't a good thing, going behind your parents' back like that, but if you love each other it's worth it," he said, smiling at Scorp and I.

I took a deep breath before wrapping my arms around him. "Thank you so much, Uncle Harry. I wish dad could see that I'm not doing anything bad; I'm just following my heart. Isn't that what I'm supposed to be doing?"

"Yes, that's always the best idea. Scorpius, do you remember the talk that we had last night?" he asked, looking behind me. When Scorpius nodded Harry continued, "Good, just know that I killed Voldemort so you would be no problem."

"I would rather die than ever make Rose cry, much less hurt her. She's everything to me," Scorpius said, leaning forward and kissing the back of my head.

"I trust you; I know you're not going to hurt her. I'm going to be in your corner when it comes to Ron," he said before getting up and walking out of the room.

I turned around to look at Scorpius and saw him flinch again. "Do you know how to fix this? You want to be a healer; do you think you could heal it some?"

He muttered something under his breath and I felt some of the pain go away. I pushed Scorpius back and lay against his chest. I didn't want to deal with my family right now, I just wanted to cuddle up with my boyfriend and feel safe.

* * *

_Review if you're still reading after all this time, Severus. _


	11. Chapter 11

_I was thinking that this was a good place to stop this story. But then again I may be pursuaded to make a sequel if I get enough reviews telling me to. *hint*hint*wink*wink*_

_Rose has a new outfit if you want to go check it out ;)_

* * *

_Rose_

Once Scorpius and I broke apart I knew that I had to go talk to my father about what happened. After I got dressed I took a deep breath before stepping into the Floo. I walked into my living room and saw mum sitting on the couch with dad next to her.

"Rosie, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hit you I just go so upset," he said jumping up and running over to me. When I flinched back I saw hurt flash in his eyes and he said, "I swear that I'll never do anything like that again."

"I didn't think you would do it in the first place but you proved me wrong. I don't think I can trust you right now," I said, trying to walk around him but he blocked my path.

"You're going to have to talk about it because if we don't it's just going to fester until it explodes. If you hate me then tell me, don't leave anything out," he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't hate you, you're my father I could never hate you. I just hate that you're so mean to Scorpius for something that his father did. He can't help that he was a death eater any more than you can help that you're a ginger," I said, stomping my foot.

"I know that I just don't like that my little girl is dating someone. You're too young to be as in love with him as you are," he said, raking a hand through his hair.

"You and mom were as in love as we are now when you were our age, younger even! Why can't you just let me be happy with the boy that I love?" I shouted, throwing my hands up in the air.

"You're too young to know what love is, Rose! You were in love with that chaser two weeks ago and now you're in love with that Malfoy boy," he shouted back, pacing the length of the living room.

"I may be young but I'm not stupid, I know how I feel about Scorpius. I don't need you or anyone else telling me something that I already know. He makes me happier than I've ever been, daddy," I said the last part in a whisper and looked down at my toes.

He sighed in defeat before sitting down on the couch. Mum wasn't anywhere in sight but I suspected that she was within hearing range. I sat on the table in front of him and waited for him to say something.

"You're my little girl, my first born; you're the thing that keeps me going on days when I feel like giving up. I couldn't handle it if that boy broke your heart; you're worth so much more than that. I can't let you go without a fight," he said quietly, his voice breaking towards the end.

I felt my eyes tearing up but I blinked them back and took his hands in mine. "You're my daddy, my favorite person in the entire world no matter who I'm dating. I know that I'm your first born and everything but you're going to have to give me some room to grow. Sink or swim it's my decision, you've raised me so you have to see if I can fly on my own now."

He nodded and pulled me into a hug, kissing the top of my curls. I'd been too lazy to straighten it this morning or do anything to tame it so it was flying free. When I pulled back I saw him wipe a stray tear away before smiling at me.

"I'm going to give Mal-Scorpius a chance but only one. If he hurts you then he's out of the picture, got it?" he asked, stroking my hair.

_Scorpius_

"Your father isn't going to jump out from behind the couch and kill me is he?" I asked, nervously pulling at my collar. "I love you but I don't want to die so young and virginal."

She just laughed before taking my hand in hers and pulling me towards the dining room. Mrs. Weasley was putting plates on the table but I swiftly slid them out of her hands and finished sitting the table. She smiled and kissed the side of my head before returning to the kitchen.

I felt Rose place her hands on my stomach from behind as she laid her forehead against my back. "You're such a kiss-ass. Way to suck up to my mom but you're trying to work my dad not her."

"I don't think your dad would appreciate me taking things from him nor would I want him to kiss the side of my head," I said, placing my hands over hers and leaning back against her.

"If you're trying to get me to like you more I don't think it's wise to have your hands on my daughter like that," Ron said making me jump and push Rose to arm's length.

Rose rolled her eyes before taking my hand in hers and pulling me over to the table. I pulled her chair out for her and waited for her to be seated before I sat down. I had a hand on her leg under the table until the rest of her family sat down I pulled it away so her parents didn't see it. I wanted them to know that I respected her.

"So Scorpius, what are your intentions with my daughter?" Ron asked after we'd filled up out plates and started eating. "You're not just with her to get into her pants, are you?"

I heard Rose choke on her food before taking a drink of her water. She placed a reassuring hand on my knee before encouraging me to answer him.

"I love Rose and I have since we were in our first year. She's the most beautiful, perfect creature I've ever laid eyes one. It's never been about sex when I looked at her, she's everything that I ever wanted," I said honestly, stroking my thumb over her knuckles.

"That's a good answer, Ron honey, let the boy eat," Hermione said, smiling reassuringly at me before glaring at her husband.

After a very tense dinner we went into the living room so Ron could interrogate me the way only a man who hunted down rouge wizards could pull off. He was glaring at me so harshly Rose slid her hand into mine and kissed my cheek, making his entire face pale.

She cleared her throat before looking over at him with more courage than I'd ever seen her have. "Daddy, I love you but I love Scorpius too. If you say that I can't be with him I'll respect that but I won't stop. I need him, he's my protector when I'm scared, my best friend when I need him even if I don't deserve it. Please don't make me lose him." She was whispering by the end, her eyes filling up with tears.

Before I could catch myself I wiped her cheeks and kissed her forehead. All the other people in the room disappeared as I tried to help Rose calm down, she had anxiety sometimes. I leaned my head against her and whispered, "I love you."

"Ronald, look at that. He loves Rose more than anything, why can't you respect that?" Hermione asked softly, I still didn't unwrap my arms from Rose. "They're all in, just like we were. Sometimes life throws things your way that are good. Rose found someone who's going to adore her and treat her like a princess for the rest of her life. Isn't that what we wanted for her since the beginning?"

I looked at him out of the corner of my eye and saw his resolve crumbling. He looked me square in the eye and said, "I swear to all things holy that if you hurt her I'll hunt you down and tear you apart with my bare hands. Do we have an understanding?"

I nodded and stood up, holding out a hand to him. "I don't think you'll ever need to. If I hurt her I'd probably kill myself before you had the chance, sir."

He nodded before letting go of my hand and walking away with Mrs. Weasley behind him. Later on I needed to thank her for being so helpful but right now I wanted to be with Rose. She was sitting on the couch with her feet tucked underneath her looking more beautiful than anyone had the right to be.

"I love you so much, Rosie. I just can't believe that you're real sometimes because you're so perfect," I said softly, walking over to crouch in front of her.

She looked up from her lap and bit her bottom lip. I groaned before taking her cheeks in my hands and pulling her mouth to mine. She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck, tugging me closer to her. I loved every piece of her, she was the most adorable thing in the whole world and I wanted to keep her this close forever.

"You and me have a date, Miss Weasley," I whispered later on that night when we were laying on her couch. Her head was resting on my chest as she played with the buttons of my button down.

She looked up at me and asked, "What are you talking about? If you're asking me out that is totally not going to get you anywhere."

"No, I meant that we have a date forever. I was trying to be sweet but you ruined it," I laughed kissing the tip of her nose.

"You don't have to try, you're great just the way you are and you're all mine," she laughed, wrapping her arms tightly around me and snuggling into my neck.

* * *

_You're all beautiful and perfect for everything that you've done involving this story._


End file.
